


Marriage is What Brings Us Together Today

by blackfin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: The day has finally come! Prince Sidon and Link are about to be married. However, before the wedding can take place, there is a little tradition that must be held beforehand. Those involved in the marriage must meet before the vows are exchanged and reveal any information that might have otherwise be withheld.





	Marriage is What Brings Us Together Today

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt requested by too-tsun on tumblr, who wanted something to do with marriage or honeymoon  
> Also posted on my tumblr, s-aizo  
> Currently accepting commissions, check my tumblr for more details  
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated, thnx!

He was 50% certain that there was a 100% chance of him projectile vomiting. 

Lying flat on his back, Link stared up at the ceiling and tried very hard to quell the insane whirling of nausea revolving in his stomach. The light, modest breakfast he had eaten just an hour past was turning on him, maliciously attacking his insides in a desperate attempt to be free of the confines of his stomach. Zelda had, thankfully, brought along some kind of sweet tasting medicine that was supposed to help out with ailments such as the one he was currently suffering from but it hadn’t kicked in quite yet. 

He was starting to get nervous that the medicine would be late in coming to his rescue. Unlike the novels he read as a youth, it seemed as though there wasn’t going to be a miraculous, last second arrival of the hero to save the day. Turning his head slowly, he glanced over at the large, magnificent silver clock hanging on the wall and noted that it was half past eight in the morning. 

His wedding was at nine. There was perhaps 10-15 minutes left for him to get his ruly stomach under control, then less than 5 to get dressed up in the ceremonial ornaments that were absolutely necessary to wear and finally, a short breath of time to make it down to the King’s Chambers where he and Sidon would be officially wed, united in holy matrimony by King Dorephan himself, in front of what would most likely be a large crowd, since it was the Zora Prince and the Champion of Hyrule being married after all. Not exactly a spectacle that many would want to miss, though, thankfully, the guest list had been limited to only local Zora and those personally invited by Link or Sidon, though that still left a fairly large sum of people standing witness. 

Obviously, this was no time for his stomach to be throwing a hissy fit. Pulling in a slow, deep breath, Link turned his attention back to the ceiling. A cool breeze blew in through the open windows, causing the sheer white curtains to flutter and bringing with it the faint scents of ocean water, woodsmoke and some kind of sweet smelling food being cooked. He was certain that preparations for the celebration of their wedding were coming to a close and the final, finishing touches were being made as time tick tocked ever closer to the moment when both he and Sidon would say ‘yes’. 

The very last thing he wanted was to hurl his guts up on the probably newly polished floor, in front of Sidon and the King and a multitude of watching eyes. There were a lot of memories he wanted to make during his wedding; vomiting profusely was not one of them. Letting his eyes fall closed, he sternly commanded his stomach to calm itself but to no avail. It whirled and twirled and mocked him in a way that made him want to reach into his own body and give it a hearty smack. This was a day he had been waiting so long for, how dare it turn on him in such an inopportune moment! 

And, even worse, he didn’t even understand why. He wasn’t nervous about being wed, far from it! There weren’t any words that existed that could express how utterly ecstatic he was to be Sidon’s husband. He longed for time to pass even more quickly so that the announcement that they had been wed would finally be heard by his own ears, Sidon would take him into his arms and they would share a kiss before celebrating their hearts out. After that, there was a special little place further into Zora’s Domain that was reserved especially for them, where they were going to spend their honeymoon together, completely separate from the rest of the world, able to just enjoy one another without anyone interrupting. 

There wasn’t a single part of him, not a smallest fiber of his being, that was nervous about this evolution, this step forward towards something entirely new, entirely different. Instead, what every single part of him, down to the smallest fiber, felt was intense, breathtaking love for his soon to be husband and tingling excitement for what was to come. He didn’t know why his stomach was being the odd one out but he was determined to overcome it! 

“What are you doing, Link?” A familiar voice asked from somewhere above him. 

Jolting slightly with surprise, Link’s eyes flew open to find that, at some point, Sidon had quietly entered the room and was standing over him, peering down with a concerned, albeit confused expression on his handsome face. Around his neck and chest were already strung the ceremonial ornaments - a collection of silver and gold lengths of tightly woven beads, adorned with blue and white gems. The ones he would be wearing were similar, though the gemstones for his were blue and purple. He wasn’t entirely sure what the ornaments signified - he had tried asking but was only met with vague, unhelpful responses, which wasn’t uncommon - but he imagined that it had to be something important, just given the dazzle of the ornaments themselves and the absoluteness of having to wear them. 

Smiling slightly, he said, “We’re not supposed to see each other until the wedding starts.”

“Is that so?” Sidon replied lightly, gracefully sitting down on the floor next to Link, “Well, perhaps that’s a tradition in Hyrule but here, it’s considered bad luck for the marrying couple to not speak before the vows are given.”

“Is that so?” Link parroted, “What are we supposed to talk about?”

“Well, the thought is that if there is anything that needs to be said before the vows are exchanged, now is the time to say it. If there are secrets or information that has been withheld or something like that, they’re, supposedly, meant to be spoken now.”

“Huh.” He replied, reaching up to take one of Sidon’s large hands into his own. Long, slender fingers immediately wrapped snuggly around his hand before it was brought up to Sidon’s lips and a sweet, gentle kiss was pressed against his wrist, “Do you have anything to tell me?”

Sidon lovingly stroked the back of Link’s hand with his thumb, tilted his head inquisitively, his expression one of light pondering and said, “First time I saw you, when we met at the bridge outside of Zora’s Domain, there was a small voice of doubt in the back of my head that believed you would be unable to defeat the Divine Beast.”

Link snorted, “That’s not a secret or confession. If I saw a runt of a guy running around with dirty clothes and an old sword, I would have thought the same.” Turning, he smiled warmly up at Sidon and continued, “Thank you for, at least, pretending to believe in me, though. All the encouragement you gave me did truly help.”

Sidon returned the smile with one just as warm, “I’m glad to hear it. Just so you know, the doubt of your abilities were quickly dashed. The moment you started moving towards Zora’s Domain, I truly began to see just how capable and magnificent you were. Within no time at all, those praises were genuine.”

“Happy to know I didn't disappoint.” Link teased gently. Stretching out his legs, wincing a little as his stomach sent out yet another wave of nausea, he asked, “So, do you actually have a confession about something? Or have we been open books for the entirety of our relationship?”

Once again, Sidon paused, thought for a little while before speaking up, his voice soft and steady, “I came very close to not confessing my feelings to you. The guilt over pursuing someone my sister had loved so dearly was nearly enough to make me hold my tongue. I truly and deeply loved you but I didn’t want to betray my sister’s memory.”

“What changed your mind?” Link asked. 

“I had a dream.” Sidon replied after a short pause. “In that dream, both you and Mipha appeared. Without a word, just a gentle smile, she brought our hands together. It was then I understood. My sister would only wish for the happiness of you and I. Fate led her to be taken from us, but we’re still alive and she would want us to act without regret.” Placing a hand over his chest, Sidon bowed his head and closed his eyes, “I could feel that so strongly in my heart that I knew to not act would be the real betrayal. In the morning, I called for you and when you stood before me, I told you my true feelings without hesitation. Part of me was so scared that you would say no but I,” He opened his eyes and smiled lovingly down at Link, reaching down to lightly brush the backs of his fingers along the curve of his cheek, “wanted to act, wanted to speak. No matter what the response would be, I didn’t want to hide or remain silent anymore.”

Warmth bloomed inside of his chest. A wide, vibrant smile spread across his face, his cheeks aching from just how big his grin was. Reaching up, he took hold of Sidon’s hand, turned his head and placed a light kiss against his knuckles, “I’m so glad you decided to.”

“As am I.” Leaning down, he pressed a warm, soft kiss against Link’s lips. “I’m so happy, Link.”

Lifting his head up slightly so he could return the kiss with one of his own, Link whispered back, “Me too. I never thought I’d ever be able to feel like this.”

Chuckling softly, Sidon leaned back, his golden eyes glowing with love and warmth, a soft, easy smile on his face, “Now, it’s your turn. Do you have anything you want to confess to me?”

Distractedly scratching his cheek, Link remained silent for a moment, running through a lists of things he could possibly tell Sidon that either were worth mentioning or weren’t things he hadn’t already told him. In all honesty, he had tried to be as open and forthcoming with Sidon as possible. Talking hadn’t always been easy for me, especially during his years fighting against Calamity Ganon but they had found their own way to communicate until he had felt comfortable with his words. 

There was really only one thing he had never told him, mostly out of sheer embarrassment. But he wasn’t too sure if this was the right time and place for it. After all, Sidon had just confessed a deeply intimate truth about himself (one that Link had somewhat already been aware of but still, it was the thought and the emotions behind the confession that counted) so it didn’t exactly feel appropriate to be bring it up. 

Shifting slightly, he hesitantly said, “I do but it’s nowhere near as profound as your’s...”

“That’s fine. It’s not like it has to be earth shattering. What is it?”

He paused for a moment more before turning away slightly, the tips of his ears going hot, still not entirely sure if he should be bringing it up and murmured, “The night after I met you, I dreamt about us having sex.”

There was a split second of silence, during which he was very certain he had said the wrong thing, Sidon was going to take offense to him not taking this moment seriously when suddenly, the Zora Prince burst out laughing. Loud, joyful guffaws filled the room, echoing off the walls as the he doubled over, one hand pressed over his chest, his shoulders bouncing hard with the force of his laughter. Smiling himself, soft, neatly restrained chuckles tumbling from his lips, utterly relieved that Sidon obviously wasn’t upset but his cheeks hot with embarrassment, Link reached up to cover his eyes with the heels of his hands. 

“I was not expecting that!” Sidon gasped out between laughs. “Did you truly?” 

Link nodded, immediately regretting his decision to speak, though happy he was able to make Sidon laugh so heartily, “Truly.”

“Was I any good, in your dream, that is?” Sidon asked playfully. 

“All I’ll say is that I had to wash my underwear out in the morning.”

Sidon snorted, “What about compared to when we actually did have sex?”

“Dream did not even come close.” Link admitted, his cheeks hot enough to cook raw meat, “Didn’t hold a candle to the real thing.” 

“Well, I’m glad to hear that, at least. But truly? Right after we had met? My first intimate dream about you wasn’t until a month after.”

Rubbing his fingers against his eyebrows, he murmured, “I fell for you at first sight.”

He heard Sidon inhale a sharp, startled breath. Strong, warm hands suddenly grasped his wrists, gently pulling his hands away to reveal his very red face. Leaning over so that he was hovering over Link, a small, teasing grin on his handsome face, Sidon said, his tone soft, “Say again? I couldn’t hear you.”

There was no doubt about it. He had definitely made a mistake by speaking up but there was no going back from it now. Turning his head away slightly, he repeated, his voice louder and firmer this time, “I fell for you at first sight.”

“Did you fall hard for me, Link?”

“Head over heels after just one smile.”

Sidon’s smile widened, revealing his sharp, white teeth. At the sight of them, Link’s heart fluttered in his chest. Frowning slightly up at his soon to be husband, he tried to convey through his gaze that he knew Sidon was taking advantage of one of his many weakness, though this just earned him an even better view of the Zora Prince’s pearly whites as his grin widened further still. A playful glimmer appeared in Sidon’s golden eyes as he leaned down and placed a warm, firm kiss against Link’s lips.

“Did you yearn for me, my beloved little Hylian?” Sidon whispered, his lips brushing tantalizingly against Link’s. “Did you spend your days thinking of me? Wanting to be near me? Wanting to be touched, to be kissed by me?” 

“Of course.” He replied, trying to remain calm but unable to deny the sudden rapid rate of his heart, the heat spreading through his limbs and the excitement humming at the back of his mind, “I thought that’d be obvious.”

“It is, but it is so much more satisfying to hear you say it aloud.”

“You’re such an odd one.” Link chuckled. “I thought the purpose of this conversation was to reveal stuff we don’t know about each other. 

Sidon laughed as well, pulling back slightly to smile down at Link, “That makes us a perfect match, does it not? And it is, but there really isn’t that much to say, is there? So why not have some fun with it?”

“You’re the only one who’s having fun here.” Link replied, though with no real bite to his words. 

“Yes, it seems that way.” The Zora Prince breathed, brushing his lips against Link’s once more, “I’ll have to make it up to you after the celebrations have ended tonight. Just one more question.”

“Oh gods,” He groaned, dreading what embarrassing question the Zora Prince was going to ask him next but knowing there was no way out of it, “what?”

“When I confessed to you, told you everything, did you have any doubts about having a relationship with me?”

“No, none.” He replied simply, surprised at the sudden serious question but relieved it didn’t have to do with his mortifying earlier admission. 

“None?” Sidon asked, his voice conveying a slight hint of disbelief. 

Link shrugged, “I had made my mind up long before you confessed that if you ever presented an opportunity, even the slightest chance of something beyond friendship between us, I would take it. I knew the chances were slim, and that it could end in heartache but I was willing to take that risk.” Reaching up, he cupped Sidon’s face in his hands, his thumbs lightly brushing over his smooth, cool cheeks, “Just as you didn’t want to live in inaction, the same could be said for myself. I didn’t want anything to pass me by, to slip through my fingers. I loved you too much to lose my chance with you.”

Sidon’s eyes widened, a brilliant sparkle of happiness shining within the golden depths, his expression one of pleasant surprise. To Link’s satisfaction, a deep hue of red colored the Zora Prince’s pale cheeks. After all the blushing he had done earlier, it felt only fair that Sidon got a little red as well. A small smile tugged at his lips as he gently pulled Sidon down and pressed their mouths together in a warm, simple kiss. Breath brushed softly along his skin as Sidon exhaled slowly, pushing deeper into the kiss. Slipping one arm underneath Link’s back, he easily tugged him up until their chests met or rather, Link’s stomach met Sidon’s chest, wrapped his long, muscular arms firmly around his back, squeezed him tightly and whispered, “No doubts at all, then?”

Link slowly shook his head, his arms loosely twining around Sidon’s broad shoulders, “None. I’ve lost too much, Sidon. I wasn’t going to allow doubt or regret force me to lose anymore.”

Trailing gentle little kisses along the lines of Link’s face, Sidon murmured, “You’re incredible, Link.”

He snorted, “More like I’m too stubborn.”

“That too,” Sidon agreed with a soft smile before planting a kiss on the tip of Link’s nose, “but I love that part as you.”

“Only that part?” Link asked teasingly. 

“All parts, down to the very smallest fiber of your being.”

Snuggling closer to his soon to be husband, ignoring the slight discomfort of the ceremonial ornaments digging into his skin, Link rested his cheek on Sidon’s shoulder, breathed out deeply and said, “Good.”

“Could do without your reckless disregard for your own safety, however.”

Laughing loudly, Link pulled back and grinned mischievously up at the Zora Prince, “Well, as my husband, that’s something you’re just going to have to weed out of me.”

Sidon returned the smile, “Oh, I plan on it but for now, I believe we might be out of time. What does the clock say?”

Glancing over the Zora Prince’s shoulder, Link made an exaggerated grimace, “We might be in trouble. There’s only a couple of minutes left until the wedding is supposed to start.”

“No worries,” Sidon said easily, setting Link back down and gracefully standing. Holding out a hand to Link, he pulled him up, lightly brushed off the back of his shirt before straightening, smiling, “Last I heard, the preparations were running a bit late so we should still have enough time left. Now,” the Zora Prince clapped his hands together, “let’s get you ready. It is tradition that each individual in the marriage puts on the ceremonial ornaments themselves so I can only give you verbal directions.”

“That’s fine, just let me know if I’m botching it.” Striding over to the chair which held the length of beads that were his to wear, Link carefully picked them up, turned back to Sidon, lifted them up slightly but abruptly stopped when he realized that, at some point, his stomach had finally decided to stop protesting. While he could still feel a hint of nausea, the 50% certainty of a 100% chance of him hurling had dropped significantly, almost to an inconsequential level. He could tell that he would probably need to be careful of what he ate during the celebration, just to make sure that his stomach didn’t turn on him again. Still, an immense wave of relief washed over him with that realization. 

Thankfully, it looked as though his wedding was not going to be ruined by projectile, half dissolved food. 

“Is something wrong?” Sidon asked, stepping towards him, one hand reaching up to lightly stroke the curve of his jaw. 

Link smiled, shook his head and said, “Nope, nothing. I’m just really excited.”

“As am I. I’ve waited for this day for too long.” Sidon chuckled softly, “It sounds cliche but it feels like a dream.” Leaning down, he pressed a soft, sweet, warm kiss against Link’s lips before pulling back and whispering, “And if it is one, I sincerely hope I never wake from it.”

Snorting softly, he gently bumped their noses together, “You’re so sappy.”

“Yes, and you absolutely adore that.”

“I do,” Link laughed, stepping back and holding up the ornaments, “now, how about you instruct me how to put these on? We’re running out of time.”

“As you wish, my love.” Sidon replied with a wide smile. After giving Link another kiss, he stepped back and with the small hand mere ticks away from nine, began instructing his soon to be husband.


End file.
